rekingdomfandomcom-20200215-history
Echidna
Echidna is the current Witch of Greed. She's later revealed to be one of the primary antagonists of the series, the reincarnation of the Earth Devil. Appearance Echidna is described to give others a white impression, with long snow white hair and beautiful skin. Only her intellectual looking eyes and dress are black, the two colors drawing out her beauty, and she is mentioned to be beautiful enough that anyone would be fascinated by her. Personality Echidna's curiosity toward the unknown and her thirst for knowledge are the two things that define her behavior. She refers to it as love, and currently directs those feelings toward Jens, who she has taken a massive interest in due to his Returns by Death ability, to the point that she longs to become his advisor to record the many possibilities created from his ability. Described as being black hearted, she cannot understand the feelings of others, and can be seen as a psychopath by normal standards. If it is to get a hold of more knowledge, she has no problems with employing sophistry, lying, and deceiving others. However, she interacts with ill will only toward three people in the world: Satella, Emilia, and one other person. History Thousands of years ago, the Earth Devil died and reincarnated his soul into that of a young Echidna. Over 400 years ago, Echidna was always anxious and worried about everything. The conflict, the people, the world, everything looked small and fragile to her, and so she thought of everything as a baby, that needed to be protected. Echidna thought it was easy to control a world where even the sway of a single arm could bring disaster upon thousands depending on the circumstances, however she decided to extend her arms not for domination but to give aid and refuge. No matter how hard she tried though, she was just a woman, she made lots of mistakes and none of the things she did managed to make things any better, and so she experienced how powerless she was. She became angry at her own powerlessness, her lack of hands to help out, it was never enough, there was always a need for more hands to help others, you can help what's in front of you, but be unable to help those in the distance. She came to the realization that it was impossible to want to help everyone, and also be able to do it, however she did not want to give up. She gained the desire to want to learn about why, and how, and so, lamenting the fact that she may not be able to help everyone, she decided to let certain things play out, all in search for knowledge. Abilities Extraordinary Genius: As the witch of greed, Echidna is obsessed with gaining knowledge and is in possession of The Book of Wisdom which can show her the world's memory, an ordinary persons mind would be fried from the sheer amount of information in it, and Echidna can read it without any issues. Echidna is so thirsty for knowledge that she wants to figure out things on her own and not rely on the book. She has conducted numerous experiments such as experiments to achieve immortally, which she succeeded in, and has also successful made a staff capable of harming the dragon, who is superior to base. Numerous people and nations used to come to her, seeking her knowledge when she was alive Magic: Echidna is an extremely skilled mage at using Magic and sub categories of all types of magic. She taught Beatrice and Roswaal A Mathers how to use magic properly and is able to create new magic. *'Water magic': Echidna is able to use Water magic and is able to convert Water mana into both ice and healing magic. *'Earth magic': Echidna is able to use Earth magic and is able to use it both offensively and defensively. *'Fire magic': Echidna is able to use Fire magic and is able to convert Fire mana in fire and ice. *'Wind magic': Echidna is able to use Wind magic and is extremely skilled in it. *'Yang magic': Echidna is able to use Yang magic and is able to use it both defensively, offensively and even use healing magic. **'Jiwald': A Yang Element magic that allows Echidna to fire heat rays from her fingers. It is a heat-wave blade which burns up, burns away, and eliminates anything it touches. Jiwald is a straight-line attack, which makes it seem like it would have the weakness of being easy to avoid however, the heat ray forcefully smashed things at the speed of light, attacking straight at its prey. *'Yin magic': Echidna is able to use Yin magic and is so skilled in it that she's able to control both space and time. Authority of Greed : Echidna is able to use the Authority of Greed. She mentioned that her Authority is different from Regulus' authority. Disturbed Cards : Echidna is able to allow people to take the Trials. If they succeed the Trial, they gain access to the Gospel of Echidna. Book of Wisdom : Echidna is the current holder of the Book of Wisdom, with the former being Zarestia. The Book of Wisdom which is a white book crafted by Zarestia that allows her to draw knowledge from the world's memory. The world doesn't just know the present and past, it also knows what will happen in the future, The Book of Wisdom is a forbidden text which draws its needed information from there. The mind of an ordinary person attempting to read it would be fried out of the sheer amount of knowledge flowing into the reader's mind. Trivia *Echidna's birthday is January 24. *Echidna's name refers to 42355 Typhon I Echidna, 42355 Typhon's moon and a companion to a binary asteroid. In Greek mythology, Echidna is a monster who was the mate of Typhon. Navigation Category:Thinker